Plus le même
by h.Yuki
Summary: Un petit OS sentimental... tiré d'une chanson... Vous avez plus qu'à aller voir ce que ça donne!


_Salut, c'est SirKus, de bon matin avant d'aller à la clinique, qui vous offre un petit OS sentimental...Pleurez pas trop!_

_**Disclaimer:** Ceci n'est doublement pas à moi. De un, les persos et tout ça ils sont à une anglaise que tout le monde aime, J-K Rowling... Et deuxièmement, j'ai fait cet OS avec une chanson de Madame Kay, nommée "Plus le même "... Par contre, ce que j'en ai fait de ces deux choses là, ça donne le truc qu'il y a en dessous du trait... et c'est un peu à moi..._

_Bonne lecture!_

**"Plus le même"**

Ca y est, j'y suis enfin. Devant la porte de ton appartement, jadis le nôtre. Cette porte qui peut sceller à tout jamais. Je frappe, aucun bruit. Mais je sais que tu es là, j'ai entendu le bruit du judas. Tu sais que c'est moi. Tu me hurles de partir, que tu ne veux plus me parler. Je m'y attendais, même si ces paroles me déchirent le cœur. Je reste silencieux, attendant que mon cœur se calme. Puis je te demande doucement de m'écouter, juste une fois. Et tu fais du bruit, loin, mais je sais que tu es toujours là, derrière la porte, et tu t'es assis doucement. Alors je fais de même, de l'autre côté de la porte.

_**Je sais l'image que tu as,**_

_**Ce que tu gardes de moi,**_

L'image que tu gardes de moi, c'est celle que tu avais déjà lors de notre première année. Celle d'un blond prétentieux, qui n'en a rien à faire des autres, et qui ne pense qu'à lui. Qui ne pense qu'à se faire bien voir… Qui n'a pas de cœur… Celle d'un vulgaire connard…

_**Tu peux pas savoir à quel point**_

_**Ca me rend fou**_

Et cette image m'obsède. Je voulais que tu gardes autre chose de moi. Je voulais que tu gardes un autre souvenir de moi ! Je voulais que tu gardes moi n'importe quelle image… Mais pas celle-là… Je veux l'hurler sur les toits, je ferais tout pour que tu oublies cette image… Qui n'est pas moi… Je ne suis pas comme ça.

_**La détresse que j'ai fait taire,**_

_**Les mots que je n'écoutais pas**_

Quand tu voulais me parler, je n'étais pas là, je ne t'écoutais pas, je te disais que ça allait passer. Tu voulais me parler, me faire voir que tu n'allais pas bien… Et je n'ai aucune excuse. La guerre venait de finir, je devais purifier mon nom. Alors au lieu de passer du temps à t'écouter, te consoler et te câliner, j'étais dans des soirées sorcières, à me faire un nouveau nom, des nouveaux contacts, purifier mon nom, qu'on oublie l'ombre écrasante de mon père. Et j'ai réussi. Mais toi… mais toi tu n'allais pas bien, et je ne t'ai jamais écouté. J'aurais du… Je regrette…

_**Je comprends mieux que**_

_**Tu n'ais pas tenu le coup**_

_**Je n'ai rien fait pour nous**_

Je ne pensais pas à nous, je pensais que… Oui, je pensais que l'image que tu donnais aux autres était vraiment la tienne. Je pensais que la force que tu montrais au monde sorcier, était vraiment celle de ton caractère. Que tu n'avais jamais de faiblesse, mais tu es un être humain. Tu avais besoin de moi, et je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis resté aveuglé par l'image qu'on avait de moi, de mon reflet dans la glace. Alors, ce jour où tu m'as dit que tout était fini… Mon cœur s'est brisé… et je suis parti sans me retourner, sachant que ton image allait me faire encore très mal…

_**Ca fait des mois que j'y pense**_

_**Que je ne dors qu'à moitié **_

_**A regretter la chance que **_

_**J'ai laissée passer**_

Des mois… Deux pour être plus précis… Mais sans toi, ça m'a paru une éternité. La couleur si pétillante de tes yeux malgré toutes les horreurs que tu as vues et vécues me hantait… Je ne pouvais m'endormir sans penser à toi… A chaque geste que je faisais, à chaque seconde, tu étais là. Quand je me levais le matin, tu étais là, près de moi, quand je prenais ma douche, tu étais là, je pouvais regarder partout dans mon appartement vide… Je te voyais, tu étais là partout, tu hantais mes pensées. Et même… et même quand je me touchais… Quand je me touchais en pensant à toi… Je rêvais que tu me regardais, avec toujours cette étincelle pétillante dans les yeux…

_**Déchiré de ton absence, **_

_**J'ai fui tout ce que j'étais**_

Et maintenant, je suis devenu une loque. Mon reflet dans le miroir à changé. Je ne suis plus aussi fort et souriant qu'avant… Je ne suis plus aussi vivant… mon cœur souffre, quand je t'imagine près de moi, je tends la main pour te toucher, sentir cette peau que j'aime tant sous mes doigts et tu disparais. J'erre seul, j'ai fui toutes les boîtes branchées où j'allais, toute la vie sociale que je m'étais créé. En réalité, je pensais qu'il fallait ça pour te plaire… Mais non, ce que tu voulais, c'était de l'amour… Et je n'ai pas su te montrer à quel point le mien pour toi était fort…

_**J'ai besoin de ta confiance**_

_**Pour réparer nos plaies**_

Je sais que tu as souffert aussi… Mais moi, j'ai été déchiré, je ne peux pas savoir pour toi… Mais je ne me sens bien qu'avec toi… Et j'ai besoin que tu me donnes une chance… Que je ne gâcherais pas, je te le promets. J'ai besoin de ta confiance pour… Pour que mon cœur arrête de saigner… Et que le tien arrête de crier… J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi…

_**Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus vraiment le même**_

_**Tu sais, tu n'en reviendrais pas, **_

_**Et j'ai compris, beaucoup de choses il faut que tu reviennes,**_

Tu as remarqué, j'ai changé. Ces deux mois m'ont paru infinis sans ta présence. Et j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte de toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites. De toutes les piques que je t'avais envoyées sans le vouloir. Mais il faut que tu reviennes près de moi, je t'en supplie reviens dans mes bras reviens près de moi…

_**Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi**_

J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre… J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi, dans mes bras, besoin de te sentir me murmurer ces mots que j'aime tant, besoin de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes.

Maintenant, je t'ai tout dit. Et je ne peux que faire ça. Je suis en pleurs, et j'attends adossé contre la porte une simple réaction. Les larmes qui ravagent mes joues sont acides… et j'entends des bruits de pleurs derrière la porte. Tu étais là, je le savais…

Une porte s'ouvre tout doucement. Des prunelles émeraude brillantes de pleurs rencontrent leurs homologues orage, également brillantes de pleurs. Aucun mot, juste une permission muette. Une étreinte passionnée, un baiser de retrouvailles langoureux. Puis, plus tard, deux corps qui ne font plus qu'un… Et on appelle ça… L'Amour…

_Voilà, c'est fini! Donc, vous pouvez laisser une petite review, ça vous coûtera pas grand chose! _

_SirKus_


End file.
